


Mask

by AOBlaz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: V说他更喜欢尼禄本来的脸
Relationships: Nero/V
Kudos: 9





	Mask

门铃响了三次之后，紧闭的木门开了一条缝，其中露出一只榛绿色，如同猫一般的眼睛来。  
“你来修剪我的玫瑰树吗？”  
门外的男人咧了咧嘴，他双手插在宽大的风衣口袋里，整张脸罩在一副大墨镜后面。  
“是的，你的玫瑰树太多刺了。”他回答道，片刻之后大门打开让男人走了进去，门锁一声轻响后，绿眼睛的青年才把藏在背后的手枪放回了门廊的鞋柜上。  
“这妆可是你弄的，别说你认不出来了。”尼禄摘下墨镜和V的手枪丢在一处，他瞟了一眼门廊上的镜子，镜中映出了一张足有四十多岁，满脸稀疏胡须的中年男人的脸。  
“我当然记得，只是没办法保证这张脸后面确实是你。”V拎着尼禄的大衣，熟练地卸下衣服里用来改变体型的垫料，再把那件长外套挂上衣勾，“去楼上，我帮你把伪装卸掉。”  
“我还以为你会想先检查一下情报。”本来年轻的男孩慢吞吞地说，V扫了他一眼，“不——说实话，我受不了你这张脸。”  
尼禄笑起来，他凑过去想讨他内勤官的一个吻却被对方点着额头推开——V没有真的嫌弃，他还在笑，而且顺着力度抚摸尼禄头发的动作像极了爱抚一条拼命撒娇的大型犬。  
于是年度优秀特工就摇着尾巴跑去了楼上V的工作间，在椅子上乖乖坐定等好。  
内勤官五分钟后带着全套行头上来了，棉签，溶剂，镊子之类的东西被整齐地摆在托盘上。他好笑地看了一眼坐得笔直还闭着眼睛的尼禄，索性把托盘往桌子上一放，自己骑到尼禄的大腿上去。  
“……！”尼禄有点坐不住，但是V命令他让他不要乱动。内勤官用棉签沾了溶剂来取下他颧骨上改变脸型的垫料，尼禄感觉V的嘴唇离他的只有五厘米远，他们的呼吸都融在一起。  
“别——动。”V低声继续命令他，尼禄觉得自己整个身体都僵硬了，黑发青年继续取下贴在他脸上的假胡子——那东西扯得尼禄有点疼，他轻轻地吸气，V低头在他嘴上亲了一口他就又紧张得大气都不敢出。  
之后是牙龈和颚部的假体，那需要V的手指伸进他的嘴里去。内勤官故意用手指抚摸尼禄的舌尖和上颚做些根本多余的动作，把那些湿漉漉软绵绵的东西弄下来的时候还没忘掉夹着他的舌头把玩。他们真的靠得太近了，近到V现在就能感觉到尼禄的性器紧贴着他硬起来。  
“说句话。”他在年轻人耳边吹了口气，尼禄睁开一边眼睛试图看向镜子，“V……你压得我好难受。”  
“马上就好。”他笑眯眯地开始继续工作，那片能改变尼禄说话声音的硅胶被更用力地丢进了垃圾袋，V还是更喜欢尼禄本来的声音，尤其是他吐出那个字母的时候，V觉得自己会忍不住在尼禄咬上嘴唇的一瞬间就去亲吻他。  
这话他不会告诉尼禄的，他默默地想，一边把假发从他头上拆下来露出尼禄本来的银色短发——这头发太显眼了，不会有任何一个HQ乐意自己手下的特工顶着一头白发去执行任务的。但是V就很喜欢，他和尼禄说白色的头发让他想到某种智商不太高的大型犬，尼禄当时涨红了脸非得要为自己的头脑讨个公道回来。  
最后他擦掉尼禄额头与眼角伪造的皱纹，让这个年轻人重回二十岁的模样，他的特工还是不敢睁开眼睛只是小声问他结束了没有。V捏着他的下巴让他转过头去面对镜子睁开眼，一边低下头咬了咬他的耳朵。  
“现在我不用再在做爱的时候看着那张让我硬不起来的脸了。”  
年轻特工转回头把内勤官拖进一个吻里，V故意挺胯顶他，被尼禄两只手掐住了腰，“再说一遍，”他在亲吻的间隙里笑得不行，“这是你亲手做的伪装。”  
“我可没有daddy kink，喜欢比我大二十岁的老男人，”尼禄在摸他的腰后与小腹，V没有阻止他反而自己变本加厉地去拽他的衬衫扣子，“但我知道你有……”  
“不，我喜欢你。”小特工一本正经地打断了他，V觉得脸颊因为情欲以外的东西而烫得不行，于是为了掩饰他只能再次低下头去亲吻尼禄，一边在他的抚摸里挺起腰来方便他把自己的腰带抽走。  
“你今天一天都没出门，为什么不穿点方便脱的衣服啊……”腰带，之后是裤子，在和V的牛仔裤斗争了半分钟之后尼禄有点着急了。内勤官瞪了他一眼，索性自己站起来两下把紧身的牛仔裤连着内裤一起踢掉，然后往床上一坐翘起腿来。尼禄跟过去，他有些笨手笨脚地一边走路一边脱裤子，还不小心被裤脚绊了一跤跪在V面前。黑发男人叹了口气摸了摸尼禄的脸颊，心里想的是当初果然没看错，这孩子就是一只大型犬。  
尼禄开始舔他，缓慢而轻柔地，从头开始一点点慢慢全都吞进去。V忍不住喘，他的手指从尼禄的发顶摸到他因为吮吸而凹陷下去的脸颊。尼禄一直不擅长这个，他才刚刚学会不要用牙齿，至于别的花样更是一窍不通，只会往更深的地方含，用温热的喉咙裹住V的前端挤压。但这对于V来说就足够受用了，马上那种急促的喘息就变成了忍耐不住的呻吟。  
“尼禄……”他低声叫道，尼禄抬起头，舌尖还伸在外面，不时低头舔一下。V把他拉起来，他们倒在床垫里接吻，尼禄的一只手掐着他的两边手腕按在头顶。V觉得有趣，分开之后他故意扭了扭脸，象征性地挣扎了一下之后便投降示弱，“你抓住我了，”他说，脸上浮现出故意伪装到有点假的委屈表情来，“我该说什么？随你处置吗，特工先生。”  
“那我要向你逼问一些情报，”尼禄低下头去咬他的脖子，毛茸茸的短发擦得他耳朵和下巴都痒痒得不行，“告诉我但丁把他的草莓圣代都藏在哪。”  
“这是军事机密，”尼禄已经开始往他的身体里挤手指了，好在他还会记得出任务的时候带上润滑剂，“而事实上，他没有藏草莓圣代的地方，他每次都把它们全吃光。”  
“操，我真该问问你都知道些我的什么秘密，”尼禄忍不住笑，两根，然后是三根，挤到笑容从V脸上消失变成按捺不住的沉浸于情欲的表情为止，“情报官V，还有什么事情是你不知道的吗？”  
“有。”黑发男人睁开半边眼睛。  
“是什么？”尼禄低头又吻了吻他。  
“你到底什么时候操我。”  
他马上就得到了他想要的，尼禄的阴茎取代了手指顶进来，速度太快了，V的身体又咬得死紧，让他们两个人都忍不住抽了口气。V揪住尼禄的衣领把他拉下来和他接吻，双腿紧缠住他的腰，在适应了一开始的动作之后便催促他再快些。尼禄掐住他的大腿根折过去，把他打开成最适合进入的角度，就像他要求的那样加快速度操他。  
V总是会很快意识到外勤和内勤的本质性不同——当他算得上纤细的身体被尼禄摆弄的时候他几乎毫无还手之力，而尼禄只是托着他的屁股就能整个把他抱起来，再让他借着体重坐下去顶得又深又狠。他会哭，眼眶红红的像是等待亲吻，尼禄吻他的眼角，像是幼犬一样舔掉他的泪水再给他夹着苦涩味道的吻。他们并不总是有时间做到尽兴，因为不管时间还是性命都并不是真正属于他们自己的，但让尼禄感到高兴的是，至少在他的耳机接上V的麦克风时，有那么些时候他的生命是完全属于V的。  
“V，”他低声唤道，刚刚还游刃有余的黑发男人现在在他肩上边哭边叫浑身发抖，只用一个鼻音回应了他，“情报官，讲讲你自己。”  
“我……啊啊……我……”他从尼禄肩上抬起头来，黑发沾了汗水乱糟糟地黏在额头和脸颊上，“我喜欢……”他脑子乱得不行，不加思考就说出最致命的那个词来。尼禄把他后半句话连着那个名字一起吞进嘴里，混进黏糊糊的吻和黏糊糊的摩擦里。  
“这不是秘密，不算数。”分开以后他咬V的耳朵，被操到几乎脱力的人有些迟钝地笑，“那我说我喜欢粗暴一点……嗯啊……怎么……”  
尼禄把他整个人压进了床垫子里，顶到他半个单词都说不出来为止。  
他们黏糊糊地抱在一起睡觉，尼禄把V放在枕头上，自己起来找被子给他。内勤官累得只能睁开半只眼睛，他用脚勾住尼禄的腰，特工抓住他的脚踝吻在突出锐利的踝骨上。  
“你该睡觉。”他低声说，看着V闭起眼睛，于是想凑过去给他一个晚安吻，却在他的枕头下面摸到一把装满子弹的格洛克。  
“真糟糕，是吗，”V疲倦地笑，“我是说这种好像马上就会死掉只能拼命保护自己的感觉。”  
“我要把你说的话理解成在床上的意思，”特工叹了口气，低头吻了V的额头，“这件事结束了，明天我们就可以回家。”  
“晚安，尼禄，”内勤官把自己卷进毯子，“对我来说，至少今天过后我就可以继续看着你的脸了。”

END


End file.
